


Чувства

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Однажды Вейдера захватили в плен.Написано на Фандомную битву-2018





	Чувства

На совещании Оли Старстоун сидит в углу, прикрыв усталые глаза. Это последнее совещание перед операцией, Джедрауд уточняет детали, боевая группа собрана и сосредоточена.

Особый талант Оли — силовая эмпатия — сродни боевой медитации, но в отличие от нее скорее бесполезна. Оли чувствует каждого, находящегося в комнате, но не способна их воодушевить, объединить в общем стремлении к цели.

Впрочем, они достаточно воодушевлены и без нее.

Группа опытная. Пятеро воевали еще во времена Войны Клонов: трое — на стороне сепаратистов, двое — за Республику, но годы Империи сделали их соратниками. Еще трое — моложе, но и они в подполье не первый год.

Восемь матерых бойцов.

Девятая — Оли Старстоун, бывший джедай, — смотрит на них немного со стороны. Оли не боевик. После окончания Войны клонов Оли отказалась от светового меча — и от сражений. Сейчас, семнадцать лет спустя, она и вовсе не способна причинить вред живому существу. Талант к эмпатии — не самый полезный в этом вечно воюющем мире.

Задача, которую ставит перед ними Джедрауд — десятый член группы, — заслуживает всего внимания без остатка.

Всего внимания мира она заслуживает, эта безумная задача.

— Из окружения Бобы Фетта поступила информация, что тот направляется на Лайтло для встречи с заказчиком. Фетт очень скрытен, точных координат встречи нет. Имя заказчика тоже неизвестно, однако Старстоун уловила определенный эмоциональный образ, который может указывать на Дарта Вейдера.

— Мы делаем ставку на такую неточную информацию? — это Марграс, выходец из сепов. Джедаям он и столько лет спустя не слишком доверяет.

— Выбор у нас невелик. Нам удалось установить маячок на «Раб-1». Если Фетт его не обнаружит, у нас будет хорошая возможность. Может быть, единственная возможность. Так что работаем. Старстоун и Гил — на ионной пушке, Марграс, отвечаешь за высадку. Я буду на борту «Джей-ме».

Эта дикая идея — захватить Дарта Вейдера, сделать из него предмет торга — пришла в голову отнюдь не Джедрауду. Операцию санкционировал кто-то из высшего руководства Альянса. И основана вся эта операция на двух довольно занятных предположениях: во-первых, ионный удар достаточной мощности способен вывести Вейдера из строя, и, во-вторых, Император заинтересован в жизни своего ситхского прихвостня настолько, что может пойти на переговоры.

Оли Старстоун не верит ни в первое, ни во второе. И смутно надеется, что в процессе операции Вейдер погибнет. Она отказалась от убийств очень давно, однако ради Вейдера согласна поступиться принципами. Воспоминания о гибели Бол Чатак и Роана Шрайна даже спустя столько лет ранят ее сердце.

«Пусть он умрет. Да, пусть умрет...»

Пусть умрет...

\---

Однако он не умирает.

Место встречи на Лайтло — среди скалистых утесов, уединенное и живописное — хорошо подошло бы для пикника влюбленных. Почему именно его выбрали двое убийц, остается для Оли загадкой.

Ионная пушка, мощная, способная вывести из строя даже звездный разрушитель, производит три выстрела. Даже на расстоянии Оли чувствует ярость того, кто беснуется внизу. В этой ярости словно бы и нет ничего разумного, это ярость ранкора, попавшегося в ловушку. Иррациональное чувство, что сейчас ранкор вырвется, сметет и ловушку, и незадачливых охотников, преследует Оли.

— Иди на снижение, — кричит она Гилу. — Иди на снижение, они не справятся.

У нее — как это ни смешно — очень плохое предчувствие.

Внизу развернулось настоящее сражение. Ионные выстрелы напрасно не прошли, маску и шлем Вейдер снял. Издали его безволосая бледная голова кажется куском сыра из гауламьевого молока. На заряды с парализующем газом Вейдер, похоже, плевать хотел

«Джей-ме» ведет обстрел. Джедрауд не так заметно фонит в Силе, но его эмоции — почти точное повторение эмоций Вейдера: Джедрауд в бешенстве. Вейдер стоит, слегка наклонив голову, его руки свисают вдоль тела. Выстрелы крупнокалиберных пушек «Джей-ме» он отводит в сторону, не шевельнув и пальцем.

Группа Майгито открывает огонь с поросшего лесом склона.

Наконец, Оли чувствует Фетта. Его злость совершенно другая — холодная, спокойная, сосредоточенная. Он отстреливается от парней Майгито, но реакция его все хуже. Он тоже снял ставший бесполезным шлем, и на Фетта распыленный с «Джей-ме» газ оказывает влияние. Хоть и не такое серьезное, какое должен бы.

Неожиданный острый страх, пришедший от Джедрауда, заставляет Оли напрячься. В чем дело? Джедрауд бесстрашен, что способно его напугать? Гил что-то кричит, но слов не разобрать. Наконец она видит — корпус «Джей-ме» будто сминает невидимая рука.

Оли тоже кричит. На их с Гилом суденышке только ионная пушка и противоастероидная турель. Вейдер не астероид, он много-много хуже. Оли сидит в кресле стрелка, прикрыв глаза, и отдается во власть Силы.

И стреляет — не в Вейдера, а в скальный уступ над головой Фетта.

Вейдер отвлекается мгновенно.

Казалось бы, ему не с чего заботиться о каком-то наемнике, но Фетта вышвыривает из-под траектории падения обломков. Одновременно с «Джей-ме» — Джедрауд поистине человек из дюрастали — уходит второй комплект ракет с паралитическим газом.

Оли ведет огонь по Фетту. Она не испытывает к этому наемнику ни малейшей неприязни, так что ее действия вряд ли продиктованы Темной стороной. Простой расчет: даже Вейдер не в состоянии контролировать все, так пусть отвлекающих факторов будет побольше.

Вейдер припадает на одно колено. Газ начинает действовать, Фетт спотыкается, падает. Оли обрушивает на него остатки скального карниза, не успев задуматься о причинах. Камни летят в сторону; злоба Вейдера — злоба хищного зверя, все-таки попавшего в ловушку, — отыскивает Оли Старстоун. Она хрипит, не в силах сделать следующий вздох.

А потом — все просто заканчивается. Оли сидит, скорчившись, и растирает горло. Победно вопит Гил. Злобная воля, бесновавшаяся внизу, словно бы перестала существовать; Оли ничего не чувствует.

Он без сознания.

Итоги операции: перебитая группа Майгито, поврежденный «Джей-ме» и пленный ситх. Оли мимоходом видит его лицо — совершенно обыкновенное, человеческое, некрасивое. Когда-то он, вероятно, пережил взрыв истребителя, но вовсе не шрамы делают его чудовищем. С виду он не ужасней прочих.

В перестрелке он все-таки пострадал: левый бок обожжен, комбинезон свисает клочьями. Оли проходит мимо. Их осталось трое, Оли полностью опустошена. Людей, которых она привыкла ощущать, чьи эмоции привыкла читать день за днем, больше нет.

Джедрауд, бледностью сейчас не уступающий Вейдеру, вытаскивает с завалившегося на бок при посадке «Джей-ме» репульсионные носилки. Вдвоем с Гилом они суетятся вокруг Вейдера, переваливают на носилки его тяжелое тело, вкалывают какие-то препараты.

Оли смотрит на ущелье, в котором не осталось ни деревьев, ни цветущего кустарника, ни травы. Единственная форма жизни здесь — это лежащий без сознания Фетт.

На миг Оли очень хочется его добить, но это желание проходит.

\---

База на Кримсе-6 давно заброшена. Все, что здесь сохранилось, — единственное здание с генератором и покореженная посадочная площадка. Имперцы побывали здесь когда-то и давно ушли; то, что генератор работает, Джедрауд выяснил месяц назад.

Здесь нет ни меддроидов, ни каких-то запасов, но одна из трех палат экстренной помощи пережила погром почти без потерь. 

Следом за «Джей-ме», чудом выдержавшим полет в гиперпространстве, на посадку заходит десантный катер с командой Райзена. Среди них есть врач.

Фамилии врача Оли Старстоун не помнит, и этот факт ей совершенно безразличен. Оли сидит, свесив руки.

С Джедраудом они запустили генератор. Теперь в здании зажегся свет, заработал водяной насос. Здесь нашлась даже система видеонаблюдения с автономным энергоснабжением: три ряда аккуратных мониторов, на которых видны пустые коридоры, заброшенные комнаты, беспорядок, оставшийся после обыска.

Внешняя суета почти не задевает Оли, и Джедрауд ее не трогает. Он знает, что потери Оли всегда переживает тяжело, и считает это некой джедайской особенностью.

Оли его не разубеждает.

Она не уверена, что вообще имеет право считаться джедаем. Войну Клонов она закончила падаваном, и звание рыцаря ей никто не присваивал. В первый же месяц после окончания войны ее учительница — Бол Чатак — погибла от руки Дарта Вейдера.

Семнадцать лет назад.

На одном из экранов — тело Вейдера на медицинском столе. Черное на белом. Обожженный бок — будто красный мазок на черном фоне. С Вейдера срезают комбинезон, кто-то присвистывает:

— Да тут не врач нужен, а механик.

Оли подходит ближе к экранам. Обнаженное тело Вейдера, очень бледное, кажется собранием старых шрамов и технических деталей. Дюрасталевые руки и ноги, вводы внутренних имплантов — да, выстрел из достаточно мощной ионной пушки и впрямь мог стать для него опасным.

Обрубок живого тела впечатляет мускулатурой. В этом есть что-то первобытное, что-то из тех времен, когда опасность разумного существа определяли не бластеры и лазерные турели, а крепость собственных мышц. Он очень силен — не в джедайском, а в самом что ни на есть обыденном смысле. Он мог бы, наверное, гнуть руками дюрасталь, — если б у него были живые руки. С боевыми-то протезами на это способен кто угодно.

В изуродованном бледном лице Оли вдруг чудится что-то знакомое, напоминающее о юности. Храм джедаев, бесконечный покой тех древних стен, рыцари и падаваны, проходящие мимо...

Может, Вейдер — один из тех, кто предал Орден? Может быть, Оли Старстоун когда-то его встречала, видела мельком или даже здоровалась с ним в столовой.

Теперь, спустя столько лет, это уже не имеет значения.

Джедрауд кивает Оли и уходит. Она возвращается на свое место, прислоняется спиной к стене. На экраны больше не смотрит.

Судя по доносящимся возгласам, от врача из команды Райзена нет никакого толка. Он ничего не смыслит в протезировании; для освобождения Вейдера от протезов притаскивают резак по металлу. Врач слабо суетится, пытается обработать ожоги. Говорит, что у Вейдера слишком слабое, редкое дыхание, нужен аппарат нагнетания воздуха.

Включается резак, гудит, будто истребитель на взлете. За его шумом даже не слышно, что происходит на других экранах, только едва-едва доносится голос Джедрауда.

Потом наступает внезапная тишина, а за ней — гулкий металлический удар.

— Тяжелый, прикинь, — протез руки упал на пол, и уронивший его смеется. 

Берутся за вторую руку.

Оли, наблюдающая за всем искоса, вдруг резко разворачивается к экрану. Кричит в комлинк.

Через мгновение Вейдер открывает глаза.

Они красные, его глаза красные — чистейший алый цвет. В первый миг Оли думает только, что ошиблась, и он, видимо, не чистокровный человек, а может, и не человек вовсе. Кожа у него слишком бледная, и эти глаза...

Его гнев приглушен, придушен лекарствами, и неожиданно в Вейдере открывает бездна совершенно иных эмоций и ощущений: какая-то странная досада — на себя ли, на похитителей, беспокойство за Фетта, мрачный юмор, усталость. Ему больно, но он, похоже, привык отстраняться от боли. Физическая слабость и туман перед глазами вызывают у него мимолетное недовольство собой.

Он уже не ранкор, он — разумное существо. По крайней мере, Оли Старстоун так его ощущает — недолго, в течение нескольких ударов сердца.

А потом металлическая рука невесомо поднимается с пола и, стремительно набрав скорость, вонзается в тело врача, так и оставшегося для Оли безымянным.

Оли Старстоун роняет комлинк. Она не может вздохнуть, боль пронзает ее — чужая, но такая острая. Оли видит окровавленные металлические пальцы, торчащие из человеческой спины. Врач еще жив. Он даже не успел испугаться. Он отступает на шаг и садится на пол, тупо глядя на протез, пронзивший его живот.

Вейдер перекатывается с медицинского стола на человека, стоявшего рядом. Он тоже из команды Райзена, и зовут его Чарок или Чадок. Сбив его с ног, Вейдер наносит удар культей с остатками протеза — в лицо, вбивая нос внутрь черепа, дробя лицевые кости. Следующий удар в горло. Чарок-Чадок издает странный булькающий звук — и погасает в Силе.

Его нет. Его больше нет. Лицо — глянцевое темно-красное месиво с какими-то белыми крошками. Что это — осколки зубов, костей?

Оли всхлипывает, слепо шарит под стулом, разыскивая упавший комлинк.

Пока Вейдер разбирается с Чароком, парень с резаком успевает нанести один скользящий порез наискось через белую спину. Вейдер даже не оглядывается, не вздрагивает от внезапной боли. Резак взрывается парню в лицо.

Бедолага умирает не сразу. Воет, размахивая остатками рук, разевает дыру рта на обожженном, перепаханном взрывом лице.

Все это происходит так быстро.

Оли смотрит на экраны. Сила полна агонией умирающих, а в остальных помещениях царит спокойствие и деловая суета. Джедрауд снова возится с генератором, Райзен, расположившись на диванчике в захламленном кабинете, кажется, дремлет. Лениво переговариваются парни на постах, расставленных по периметру здания.

Вейдер еще не успел встать на ноги. Он опирается культей о стол и начинает приподниматься. Вопреки царящему вокруг него безумию он сосредоточен. Его протезы не действуют, и встать для него сейчас — это акт воли. Он сгибает и разгибает колени с помощью Силы. Тяжело встает. По его белой, бугрящейся мышцами спине течет кровь.

Несчастный врач наконец перестает дышать, заваливается вбок. Окровавленные металлические пальцы блестят в ярком свете.

Оли находит комлинк и бессвязно кричит. Джедрауд, разобрав, о чем она, фонит безмолвной яростью, начинает отдавать команды...

Вейдер странно поводит головой, будто что-то слышит или чувствует. Во всем здании мигает свет.

Оли мельком видит лицо Вейдера, бледное и сосредоточенное. Алые глаза прикрыты.

Генератор взрывается.

В здании воцаряется тьма, лишь на одном экране пляшет пламя, облизывает стены.

Джедрауд жив, Оли это чувствует. Он жив...

Оли переключает комлинк на общую частоту и повторяет, сглатывая слезы:

— Вейдер на свободе! Вейдер на свободе!

Шум голосов. Треск пламени. А в медчасти слышно только дыхание — сиплое, тяжелое, глубокое. Ничего общего с тем «редким» и «слабым», о котором говорил врач.

Оли думает: он дышит с помощью Силы. Он заставляет себя дышать, вгоняет воздух в свои легкие.

Ей почти сорок лет, она видела множество смертей, прошла Войну клонов и долго помогала антиимперскому подполью, но сейчас ей кажется — за всю жизнь она не встречала никого страшнее Дарта Вейдера.

На Меркане и Кашиике он не был настолько жутким. Или просто в молодости все воспринимается иначе. 

Сила полна сосредоточенной деловитостью. На общей волне комлинка слышны команды, парни настраивают ночные визоры, тихо и быстро идут с оружием наизготовку.

В медотсеке раздаются тяжелые, какие-то странно лязгающие шаги. Перемещаются в коридор. Вейдер идет очень медленно; Оли смутно надеется, что он серьезно ранен, и понимает, что эти надежды тщетны.

Этот звук... О, этот звук! Будто хтоническое чудовище — там, в темноте. Скрежет металлических ступней по несчастным плиткам пола. Тяжелый удар. Снова скрежет. Он будто бы не в состоянии шагать и просто тащит свои неподъемные ноги по полу. Или что он там делает? Что он делает?

Зеленоватые вспышки бластерных выстрелов озаряют коридор на одном из экранов. Вейдер держится около стены. Его крупное бледное тело в полумраке кажется телом утопленника, виднеющимся сквозь толщу воды.

За ним, будто послушное животное, волочится медицинский столик.

Боксы для стерилизации по бокам раскрываются, выпуская стаю металлических предметов. Оли не успевает разглядеть, что это — скальпели, щипцы, какие-то зажимы. Будто рой злых насекомых, которые устремляются на поиски жертв.

Так много боли. Во вспышках выстрелов, в зеленом мертвом свете, озаряющем темноту на экране, Оли видит, как небольшой медицинский резак вонзается в чей-то широко распахнутый глаз — зеленый глаз меж светло-рыжих ресниц; видит, как раскрывается чья-то щека, разваливается на две половинки, обнажая зубы; и еще один глаз, прикрытый трепещущим веком, оказывается нанизан на тонкое лезвие — будто спелая ягода на вилку. Эти зрительные образы — такие беспощадно яркие, что, кажется, останутся с Оли до самой смерти.

И еще, и еще, и еще — каждое насекомое попадает в цель, каждое наносит серьезный урон.

Тело Вейдера дергается, ему тоже больно, несколько выстрелов его задели.

Медицинский стол бесшумно взмывает в воздух, врезается в стреляющих, ломая шеи, вышибая оружие из рук.

Темнота.

Крики, стоны, какофония звуков, над которым довлеют тяжелое дыхание и металлический скрежет.

— Где он, Оли? — говорит вдруг комлинк голосом Джедрауда. Прерывистым, страдающим голосом. — Ты его видишь?

— В левом крыле. Рядом с лестнице...

Их прерывает грохот. Ощущение боли, досады, злости. И снова тишина.

Оли с трудом переводит дыхание.

— Да, я слышал, — говорит Джедрауд. — Надеюсь, он свернул себе шею. Бирс, идем.

На втором этаже осталось несколько живых, но все они изранены. Пытаются оказать друг другу помощь, появляется свет ручных фонарей.

На лестнице Вейдер приходит в себя после короткого обморока. Он почти не осознает происходящее. Коктейль препаратов в его крови все еще никуда не делся, коктейль работает за них — не убивая напрямую, но притупляя его внимательность, заставляя ошибаться. Давая им шанс.

Этажом выше, там, где остались раненые, двое умирают от кровопотери — один за другим. Угасают, будто огоньки на ветру — только что были, а теперь уже нет.

Смерть порой не имеет ни малейшего смысла. Зачем они умерли, ради чего? Оли чувствует, как кровь вытекает из ран, как дрожат чьи-то руки, как зарождается страх, естественный, но в то же время совершенно неожиданный. Они столько повидали, они не в первый раз оказались в бою, но им теперь страшно — и ей страшно тоже.

Этот страх — словно вирус, он витает в воздухе, передаваясь от одного человека к другому, распространяясь по темным коридорам.

Не страшно идти в обычный бой: выстрел против выстрела, броня против брони. Но вот это все — взрывающееся в руках оружие, внезапные убийства — хоть протезом, хоть стилусом, хоть хирургическими ножницами — все это вызывает невольную оторопь. Что он за существо такое? Едва придя в себя, почти не осознавая, где он и что с ним, Вейдер начал убивать — всеми способами, любыми предметами, попадающимися ему на пути.

Что он такое?

Эта способность убивать — все равно как, все равно чем, — откуда она взялась? Ведь не родился же он таким. Это уже не сказка о Темной стороне, которую рассказывали в Ордене, не абстрактное зло. Он живой, он дышит, ему больно — точно так же, как больно его жертвам. Но вместе с тем — он кажется абсолютно нереальным.

Оли Старстоун сидит, обхватив себя руками. С раннего детства ее учили владеть оружием, но того оружия при ней больше нет. Собственно говоря, и бластера нет. Нет даже пилки для ногтей. Впрочем, вогнать кому-то пилку в глаз она способна разве что в теории, на практике же...

Гил, Райзен и еще четверо спускаются с третьего этажа. Они пока не поняли, что происходит. Слышали крики — и все.

Джедрауд с Бирсом приближаются к Вейдеру. Оли закрывает глаза, но от ощущений в Силе не спрятаться. Оли не может перестать чувствовать, даже если бы и хотела. Чужой страх омывает ее, чужая сосредоточенность, чужая готовность убивать. Джедрауд что-то задумал. Что-то серьезное.

Она стискивает зубы. Пусть у него получится, Сила Великая. Должен же хоть кто-то Вейдера остановить.

На миг становится очень тихо. А потом все здание содрогается от взрыва.

Оли кричит, вскакивает. На лестницах видеонаблюдения нет. Она видит только отсвет пламени на нескольких экранах. Это пламя, оно вдруг собирается и выхлестывает на второй этаж неудержимой волной.

Там пятеро живых, через которых Вейдер уже прошел — как вибронож сквозь флимсилист. Фигурки, объятые пламенем, мечутся на экране; Оли сползает на пол, задыхаясь от боли. Где Вейдер, где Джедрауд, что они делают — в этот момент Оли Старстоун просто не знает, она чувствует лишь, как люди на втором этаже горят заживо.

Крики, вой, мельтешение обожженных рук, похожих на приготовленные на гриле нерфьи колбаски. Хаос. Чье-то лицо, красно-черное, уже почти нечеловеческое: волосы сгорели, рот раскрыт в непрерывном крике.

На одном из экранов наблюдения за первым этажом тоже что-то мелькает. В смутных отсветах пожара Оли видит Бирса. Он не кажется раненым, но двигается странно. Прислоняется к стене, слепо шарит рукой. Оли не может найти его в сумятице других ощущений.

Бирс сползает на пол и замирает. Жив он — или для него все уже кончено?

За ним — так же медленно — выходит Вейдер, идет, опустив безволосую голову. Оли тихо предупреждает Гила: Вейдер на первом этаже. Пытается отрешиться от Силы, пытается заглушить этот ужас.

Тщетно.

Однако постепенно ужас проходит сам. Они умирают, прекращают существовать. Уходят в Силу — не вынесшие боли куски прожаренного мяса. Оли даже не в состоянии ощутить скорбь. Горло сжало спазмом, но это все.

В аппаратную входит Гил, касается ее плеча. Что-то говорит. Кладет перед ней бластер.

Потом уходит, остается лишь бластер, который притягивает взгляд Оли. Такая, в сущности, небольшая вещь, игрушка, с которой в этой галактике умеют управляться даже дети.

В коридоре начинают стрелять, мелькают вспышки выстрелов, раздается взрыв брошенной кем-то гранаты, содрогаются стены. Кто-то кричит — тонко, пронзительно, будто зверек, попавший в ловушку.

В помраченном, измученном сознании Оли осталась лишь одна мысль, застряла, как застревает осколок гранаты. Пока она жива, она так и будет это чувствовать — всю боль мира, весь этот ужас, все эти страдания. День за днем она будет все это чувствовать, потому что ничего другого в галактике не происходит.

Прямо перед ней лежит бластер.

Оли тянет к нему руку. Полумрак скрадывает детали, бластер кажется ненастоящим, а ее рука — нежной рукой невинного ребенка.

Наверное, она была таким ребенком — когда-то давным-давно. Потом в ее руки вложили учебный меч, и пора невинности закончилась. Джедаи — хранители мира, призванные оберегать любую жизнь, что встречалась им на пути, — были одновременно лучшими бойцами в галактике. Лучшими убийцами.

Оли Старстоун избавилась от своего меча много лет назад, но и она когда-то убивала.

В коридоре пляшут ярость и отчаяние, боль и подспудный, тщательно скрываемый страх. Вспышки гаснущих жизней — только что были, а теперь уже нет. Сила принимает всех — правых и виноватых, трусов и храбрецов.

Рука Оли смыкается на рукояти бластера.

И в этот же миг в приоткрытую дверь вкатывается круглый предмет, оставляя за собой темный кровавый след. Предмет катится, будто мяч: бледное лицо, темные волосы, срез шеи — мясо и позвоночник. В глазах этой несчастной головы, чудится, еще есть что-то осмысленное.

Оли смотрит на нее, опустив руку с бластером.

Становится очень тихо, в коридоре все кончено. Только скрежет, он приближается к двери — и проходит мимо.

Здание опустело.

Сколько в нем осталось живых? Трое? Четверо?

Оли поднимается на разом ослабевшие ноги и выходит в коридор. В свете ручных фонарей, раскатившихся по полу, беспорядочно лежащие тела кажутся свертками ткани. Блестят осколки транспаристила на полу, остро пахнет озоном от бластерных выстрелов — и кровью пахнет тоже. Крови очень много.

Оли смотрит, прислонившись к стене. Взрывом гранаты разрушило транспаристиловые двери в конце коридора, и Вейдер этим воспользовался. В коридоре — настоящая бойня: отрезанные руки, вспоротые животы, отсеченные головы. Люди, превращенные в бессмысленную свалку мяса и костей.

Вейдер идет к центральному входу — жуткая тень, углубляющаяся в темноту.

Заклинившие двери он открывает с помощью Силы, просто выметает их наружу одним усилием воли. В коридор врывается холодный влажный воздух, дождь моментально заливает порог.

В здешней атмосфере слишком много сероводорода, вонь страшная, но дышать можно и без респиратора.

Вейдер, сгорбившись, кашляет, но все же выходит наружу. Медленно тащится по грязи к десантному катеру Райзена. В сероватом вечернем свете Вейдер выглядит, будто труп, сбежавший из морга. Обожженная спина похожа на кусок мяса. Голова свисает ниже плеч.

Оли смотрит ему в спину, думая, что должна его убить. Ради всех, кто сегодня погиб, она просто обязана...

У него нет сил идти. Он трясется от холода, перед глазами у него все плывет. Медленно, очень медленно он собирается и делает следующий шаг. А потом еще один. И еще.

Оли семнадцать лет никого не убивала.

Она чувствует этого человека — всего, целиком. Он ужасен, но убить кого-то для нее — все равно, что убить саму себя. Однако она уже готова была это сделать — или просто вообразила, что готова.

Оли Старстоун переводит бластер в боевой режим и выходит под дождь.

Здесь и в самом деле холодно. Она нетерпеливо смахивает с глаз намокшую челку. Поднимает бластер.

Вейдер медленно поворачивается к ней — не до конца, так, вполоборота. Глаза у него сейчас не красные, а желто-серые — болезненный, некрасивый цвет.

Они смотрят друг на друга под этим дождем. Вейдер вдруг разлепляет бескровные губы.

— Падаван, — говорит он, — я тебя помню...

У него очень тихий, хрипловатый голос. Оли, стиснув зубы, думает о Меркане, о Бол Чатак, о погибшем на Кашиике Роане Шрайне, обо всех, кого Вейдер убил за прошедшие семнадцать лет.

А что помнит он? Девчонку, которую когда-то пощадил?

До чего здесь холодно!

Оли дрожит, рука с бластером ходит ходуном. Она не чувствует в Вейдере ни малейшей злобы, ни единого признака темных эмоций. Может быть, он слишком устал. Дождь бьет по голове, по плечам. Вейдер стоит, странно сгорбившись, и его глаза все больше светлеют.

Течение его чудовищной Силы медленно струится вокруг Оли, разворачивает ее руку — почти незаметно, совершенно естественно. Оли смотрит в ствол собственного бластера, палец напрягается на спусковом крючке.

Вейдер равнодушен. Точно так же он когда-то прошел мимо, не стал ее добивать. А теперь добьет, но дело здесь совсем не в Темной Стороне.

А в чем — если б знать...

Джедрауд, полуживой, чудом держащийся на ногах, показывается в дверях здания, бросается на Вейдера. Они оба падают, барахтаются в ледяной грязи. Джедрауд бьет — в лицо, в горло, потом хрипит, отстраняется, полыхает искренней, чернейшей ненавистью. И угасает. Валится лицом вниз.

Вейдер, похоже, сломал ему гортань.

Оли опускается на колени и роняет бластер в грязь.

Вейдер лежит, закрыв глаза. Скула у него разбита, один глаз заплывает. Дождь падает на лицо, стекает грязными ручейками. Вейдер похож на мертвого.

Но все еще жив.

Какое-то время он дышит едва заметно — слабый, жалкий призрак нормального дыхания. Грудная клетка кажется неподвижной. Потом приоткрываются вспухшие, испачканные кровью губы, и воздух с хрипом проходит в горло.

Почему он не умирает?

Ну почему?

Вейдер переворачивается на бок, сгибает колени. Начинает вставать, опирается протезом руки о землю. Его спина вся в грязи, обожженного мяса больше не видно.

Наконец Оли чувствует то, что Вейдер, возможно, ощутил уже давно: в их безумной пьесе на сцену вышел еще один актер. Фетт.

Она слышит шум двигателей, чувствует холодное спокойствие охотника за головами, который смотрит вниз — на эту грязь, на голого израненного калеку, на нее, дурочку на коленях, не смеющую поднять бластер.

А ведь Оли хотела его убить. Может быть, Сила ей подсказывала эту необходимость.

«Раб-1» приземляется.

Кем нужно быть, чтобы назвать так свой корабль? Оли смутно помнит что-то, связанное с этим названием, какой-то давний скандал, в который замешан был Орден джедаев. Джанго Фетт вроде бы оказался в рабстве из-за действий магистра Дуку.

Но зачем корабль в честь этого называть?

Вейдер встает, покачнувшись. Бредет, не поднимая головы. Оли думает о том, узнает ли его Фетт. Знает ли вообще Фетт, как Вейдер выглядит на самом деле?

Вейдер спотыкается, падает лицом в грязь. Больше не пытается встать, ползет, подтягиваясь единственным протезом руки. По трапу ему навстречу спешит медицинский дроид, втаскивает внутрь.

Там тепло. Оли чувствует, как теплый воздух обжигает замерзшее тело, как дыхательная маска ложится на разбитое лицо, и воздух вдувается в гортань.

Люк «Раба-1» закрывается, но корабль остается на месте. Фетт, похоже, покинул рубку. Он не то чтобы встревожен, но все-таки идет, чтобы взглянуть на своего нанимателя.

После бушевавшей здесь бури — ненависти, страха, отчаяния — эмоции Бобы Фетта почти незаметны. Ему трудно передвигаться, это Оли чувствует, а больше, пожалуй, почти ничего.

Оли сидит под дождем и смотрит на очертания странного корабля. Эти двое внутри — убийцы, монстры — о чем-то говорят. Оли чувствует, как Вейдер старается четко произносить слова — такие желания порой встречаются у пьяных. Чувствует вспышку эмоций Фетта: он отчего-то вспоминает о детстве, об отце.

А потом — потом Фетт касается Вейдера.

Все ощущения этого бесконечного дня — ничто перед яркой вспышкой простого прикосновения. На миг Оли перестает чувствовать дождь и холод, горе, отчаяние. Остается только одно, но прочувствованное с двух сторон: тепло живых ладоней, холод мокрого тела.

Ничего особенного. Просто прикосновение.

Оли Старстоун не читает мысли, разве что их эмоциональные отголоски чувствует, но порой и этого достаточно. Фетт, похоже, очень редко кого-то касается: он брезгует продажной любовью, к тому же он осторожен и нигде не появляется без доспеха. Возможность в нужную минуту выщелкнуть вибронож из кистевого щитка или получить данные с сенсоров перчатки для него важнее потребности прикосновений, которую он вряд ли и за потребность-то считает.

С Вейдером все проще. То, что осталось от его тела, обычно скрыто доспехами. Его видят таким, его касаются разве что врачи или любовницы. Тактильных ощущений ему наверняка не хватает.

Но все это — слова, слова. То, что Оли Старстоун чувствует, намного проще — и намного ярче.

Для Вейдера это ощущение — словно позволение наконец отпустить себя, перестать контролировать свое тело и все вокруг себя. Он прислоняется виском, щекой к чему-то — может быть, к колену Фетта — и мягко проваливается, соскальзывает в беспамятство.

Фетт какое-то время сидит рядом с ним. Кожа под его ладонями постепенно согревается.

Фетт не испытывает сочувствия, жалости, чего-то этакого. Можно даже вообразить, что это израненное тело, лежащее перед ним, Фетту безразлично. Однако он ведь здесь. Он прилетел, отыскал их след.

Потом он встает, разрывая тактильный контакт, и возвращается в рубку. Каждый шаг отзывается в нем болью, напоминая Оли о ее минутной слабости: нужно было его убить.

«Раб-1» поднимается в серое небо. Фетт все еще чувствует отголоски того соприкосновения: кожей к коже, теплым к холодному, — и это воспоминание что-то бередит в нем. Что-то настолько глубокое, о чем сам Фетт не имеет привычки задумываться.

На лицо Оли падает дождь. Она смотрит. Корабль с названием, говорящем — о чем? — о зависимости, о насильственных путах, исчезает за покровом темных слоистых туч.

Эмпатический контакт обрывается.

Это как удар. Оли резко выдыхает.

Ей больше нечего чувствовать. Ее окружают мертвецы. Бесконечный дождь падает с равнодушных небес. Оли сидит в грязи и смотрит в небо.

Как тихо...

Как — безжизненно...

Она еще может улететь отсюда. Катер Райзена на ходу. Она может встать, дойти до катера, поднять его в воздух. Она умеет управлять такими катерами, да и много чем другим — Орден не только академическое образование давал своим воспитанникам.

Она может с этим справиться — с их смертью, со всем произошедшим. Отрешиться от своих чувств и пойти дальше. Улететь. Забыть.

Может.

Но продолжает сидеть в грязи, под бесконечным дождем, не чувствуя уже совершенно ничего.

Вокруг нее одни мертвецы. И кажется, будто она тоже мертва.

Она просто мертва.


End file.
